


On God’s Side

by Gul099



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Mostly Fluff, i also have no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul099/pseuds/Gul099
Summary: It's your fifth anniversary with Thor.





	On God’s Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. So be gentle, also comment if I still use gender specified pro-noun. English is not my first language, so bear with me

“Come on Loki, this is not even a workout” you said as dodging Loki’s punch and jump back, creating a distance between you.

“I’m not even started” said Loki as he takes a deep breath.

“Really?” you said before chanting a spell that shoots a column of flames.

Loki absorbs the flames, and with a wicked grin he said “It’s not a good idea using magic against the God of Magic”.

“I thought you were the god of mischief, not magic” you said calmly. Loki then shoots multiple daggers towards you. “This spell again, you’re getting boring Loki” you deflect all of the daggers but you didn’t see Loki anywhere. His voice echoed, “The greatest weakness of a Midgardian sorcerer is they never take close combat into a consideration” before he appears behind you with a dagger pressed on your back.

“And the greatest weakness of a god is that they never thought their own tricks will be used against them” Loki was shocked; you dissolve into dust and then surround Loki. You solidify in front of him, pointing his dagger on his chin.

“It’s no use using your magic, I suppress them. Even though it’ll only last for a few minutes, but it’s enough to put a scar on your face” you said with a grin. Then Thor come bursting into the training room with a white silk robe, thunders dances on the robe like a storm waiting to happen. His robe was loose enough to make most of his muscled torso out for show.

His voice is filled with pride, “(Y/N), my beloved. You are getting better and better every day”. You hug him and place a kiss on his lips while gliding your hand on his body, and then he puts his hand around your shoulder, and said.

“Brother, you’re getting sloppy”

“I’m just holding back, I wouldn’t want to spoil that face you’re fond of, brother” Loki said as he getting out of the cocoon of dust and go out of the room.

“(Y/N), your father is coming to our fifth anniversary, right?”

“Of course, he’ll also brought his ‘collogues’ with him. You don’t mind right, darling”

“Anything for you my beloved”

Then you kissed him deeply, his robe slips from his shoulder, only the tie on his waist is holding his robe in his body. Before things get steamy, one of the servants came in and told us that my father and his ‘collogue’ already in the Bifrost Bridge.

“You go shower and change, I’ll greet them” you kissed again and let a whimpering noise slips as he strides away.

=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

You can hear voices from the dining room. The door swung open, and then the room goes silent before it turns into a buzz of compliment, but all of it was beaten by the voice of Thor, “My darling, all the beauty of the Nine Realms are nothing to an ounce of what you have”.

“Ah, you’re making me blush” as you walk to the table, Peter jump from his seat and hugged you tightly. You can see Thor’s face tighten, if Peter were somebody else, they’ll feel the wrath of greatest lighting the Nine Realms have ever known. The only thing that keeps it from happening is the fact that Peter is and will always be your best friend, and he saves your live that one time (which is Thor grateful for, he appoint Peter to be the head of the technological advancement program. Peter did decline it, because he is still getting his bachelor degree. But Thor said once he graduate he can still ‘apply’ for the ‘job’, he can also live at Asgard and brought Aunt May with him).

“I missed you so much (Y/N). You don’t know how much you missed” before Peter can shed any tears, you stop him

“I know, tell all about it” you walk closer to the table

You sit between Thor and Peter with your father across of you.  As you’re biting the last piece of cake, the people started to clearing out the table and go to the living room, where they can talk more freely and comfortably.  With a glass of the finest nectar in the Nine Realms in one hand you talk to your father.

“It’s been five years father; I think I can handle a lifetime living with him. I mean it was your agreement”

“Fine, but I want to talked to Thor so we can have an agreement on things are, since you’ll be staying permanently”

You call Thor from across the room; he was talking to Bruce and Loki.

“Yes, dear, Mr. Strange”

“Father here want-“

“It’s DOCTOR, not mister, I spent years getting that title, well months actually, but you know formality and shit” your father cut you out

“As I was saying, father here wanted to discuss on how things will go from now on” you said as you put your arms around Thor’s waist, the Thor kisses you on the forehead.

“First of all, keep the romance in closed door, it’s disgusting-“

“That’s big coming from you. ‘Oh Mr. Stark, I’ve be-“ you said teasingly before your father stop you

“Stop, I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that. Second, visit earth as often as you can. Third I want a special passage so I can visit Asgard whenever I want” he pauses for few moments before he let speak with such a low volume, and with a tone of a threat so thick you can build a wall with it. “Fourth, if you dare hurt even a single strain on (Y/N)’s head. I swear nothing in the Dark Dimension can compare to the pain Tony and I will inflict to you” then he smiles “I hope that’ll do for now” then he strode away.

Everybody had fun. You got many gift, a pendant from your father, Bruce gave you a special set of spell books, Peter can only give you a gift card and some juicy gossip, and you still appreciate it, Bucky and on behalf of Steve gave you a set of cookbook and a painting of you and Thor with the background of a starlit night. The rest of the Avenger couldn’t make it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

You are inside of your bed chamber with Thor, lying on your giant bed, looking over the wonder of the Asgardian night. Thor approaches you with a rectangular box. “What is this?”

“It’s my gift to you my darling”. You open the box. What you find inside makes you let out a sound you never knew you can make. It was the last of the Celestial Keys of your collection.

“No way, the Key of The Lion. I thought it was gone. Lost in time. Ho…How did you find it?” you tried to press down your excitement, which didn’t succeed.

“I have own way. Now your Celestial Keys collection is complete my beloved”

You shock Thor by suddenly attacking his lips; it lasted for a few minutes before you have to breathe.

“Thank you so much. The last time a sorcerer have a complete set of the Celestial Keys was eons ago. And she was regarded as the most powerful wizard for centuries”  as you explain the history of the Celestial Keys for the hundredth times, Thor’s face is in awe, still the same as you told him the first time.

After you finished the story, you realize that your gift will never be able to stand up to his. Your wariness apparently projected to your face, because Thor asked what’s wrong. “What is the problem my beloved. Is it less then you expected, should I give you more, tell me, what do you want. I’ll even conquer a new realm just for you”

You started to get tears in your eyes. “No, it’s just my gift is nothing compare to yours”

“You don’t have to give me any, I’m fine with that. Being with you is the greatest give anyone can offer”

You started to laugh in the middle of your tears. “That means I just have to throw away the gift”

Thor’s face changes expression. He didn’t what the tone of your voice mean, carefully he choose his next words “So, what did you get me?”

“I make you a scarf” you said as you pull out a scarf, the color of the scarf are black, blue, grey with flashes of white appear and disappearing, as if the storm cloud was sewn to the fabric itself. Thor’s face lit up as bright as the shining sun.

“It’s beautiful; I’ll keep it in the Treasury”

“Don’t do that, it’s a scarf, I made it so it can be worn by you. Not locked away underground”

“Bu... but I don’t want the scarf to be ruined”

“I know, that is why I also wove spell onto the scarf, it’s pretty much indestructible”

If cuteness can kill, Thor’s smile right now can kill a whole realm. You turn around, so your back is pressed against Thor’s bare chest. With the scarf is being held by Thor’s hand like his life is depended on it. You whisper, “I heard Fenrir is planning on attacking Asgard tomorrow, and I have a spell I wanted to try”. Thor let out a meaningful chuckle, before you drift in to the realm of dream, knowing you’ll be safe and warm in Thor’s embrace.


End file.
